Metal's Edge
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Edgeworth enjoys a some tea at a local place when he meets this woman. Then he gets a call that the woman's sister is murdered. Do the two things have a connection besides the fact that the woman and the victim are related? DISCONTINUED


Well here I am again after such a long time. I really hadn't had the idea to write fan fiction. I did though try NaNoWrMo last November. That should help me with writing my stories. Anyway I very recently got into the Ace Attorney series. I really like it. Miles Edgeworth is my favorite character of the series. So I decided to do some fan fiction that is Edgeworth centric. This one is to be a full on story. I'll have another one that is just a series of one shots. Maybe mix in some Miles/Phoenix yaoi in that. No yaoi in this story though.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series. I just like being a Miles Edgeworth fangirl.

Miles Edgeworth was currently in a little coffee shop, hey even prosecutors need their coffee…or tea, enjoying a nice cup of tea and reading the newspaper. He needed a little break from his job. It was a hard working job.

"Excuse me." He heard a female voice say. Miles looked up from his newspaper to see a woman standing on the other side. She had brown hair that was past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown with glasses over them. Her skin was a fair color. She was wearing a white hooded jacket that was unzipped, showing the black polo underneath it. She was also wearing black pants. There was also a black bag on her left shoulder.

"May I help you Miss?" He said.

"I was wondering if I could sit here." She answered, "All the other tables are full." Edgeworth looked around and saw that the woman was right. All the other tables were full.

"It's not a problem." He said. The woman sat down and opened up her bag to take out a laptop.

"Do you mind if I do some of my work?" She asked.

"Not at all," Miles answered, "Though I do wonder what it is you would need a computer for."

"I'm a computer programmer. I'm currently working on a personal project."

"Really? Care to tell me what it is?"

"I can't tell any random person this stuff. I would like to know who you are first." Edgeworth reached into his pocket and took out his prosecutor's badge. "So you are a prosecutor?"

"One of the best. I am Miles Edgeworth."

"Wait you're the Miles Edgeworth? As in the prosecutor that rivaled Phoenix Wright?"

"The very one." He said before thinking, "But ever since that one trial 2 years ago no one knows where he went."

"Wow." The woman's eye got a little bright eyed. She was amazed to see Edgeworth in person. Miles looked at the woman with caution. Was this woman about to be a fangirl of his?

"Is something the matter Miss?" He asked. The woman snapped out of her trance. She began to blush a little. It looked like she was a little embarrassed. Did he do that?

"I'm sorry," She said, "I was just in a little spaz trance. I get that when I meet some famous people. Um…" Miles looked at the woman with a little confusion. What was she going to say?

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah something else," She said, "I have a niece that has cancer. Can I get your autograph? My niece loves getting them." Well that was an interesting request. He never got asked that before. Though there was a little problem.

"Do you happen to have any paper?" He asked knowing that he didn't have any paper on his person.

"I have a notepad." She said. She went and pulled out a note pad from her bag. Edgeworth took out a pen.

"What is the name of your niece?"

"Isis. Her name is Isis Mr. Edgeworth." She said. "Oh and my name is Jenna Boyd, but I prefer to be called Jen." Miles wrote on the notepad 'To Isis, hope you feel better. Miles Edgeworth, Attorney at Law.' He gave the notepad back to Jen. "Thank you very much Mr. Edgeworth." She said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Boyd." He said with a bow of respect. That made Jen blush a little. She felt like she was in a dream land for a moment. Then came a ring of a cell phone. It wasn't the Steel Samurai Theme so it wasn't Edgeworth's cell phone going off. Jen picked up her cell phone and looked it with some confusion.

"That's odd," She said, "Why would Mindy be calling? She may be my sister and all but she doesn't call me that often." Jen put the cell phone to her ear. "Hello…Josh why are you calling me with Mindy's cell phone…What?" At that point a look of worry came across her face and her legs start to shake looking like they were about to give out on her. Miles took a step closer to Jen worried that her legs might give and she would hurt herself. "Please tell me you are joking…Who would do that to her?" At that point tears were starting to form in her eyes and were going down her face. Her legs then did give way. Edgeworth caught her and help her into a chair. "I'll be there as quick as I can." She stopped the call after that.

"What's going on Ms. Boyd?" He asked.

"It's my sister Mr. Edgeworth," She said in between sobs, "She's dead, in a pool of her own blood. That was her husband Josh Draker. He's who called me. Will you take me there Mr. Edgeworth? My car isn't here since I live about 2 blocks from here. I walked here."

"I don't think I can do that." He answered. Just then his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it. "Hello…I see…Mindy Draker…well I happen to be with her sister…She knows…I'll bring her over there and see if we can figure it out…Good bye Detective Gumshoe." With that Miles hung up. "Well Ms. Boyd, looks like I'll be able to take you to your sister's house." Jen looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth." She said. She took her laptop and put it back in her bag. "This isn't going to bode well for Isis. I would hate to see how she reacts to her mother being murdered." Edgeworth had a little shocked look on his face. Isis was Mindy's daughter. He then frowned. He felt a little sad for the child. Having to struggle with cancer and now finding out that your mother was murdered. He had to push away the emotions so he could do his job the right way. He then offered a hand to Jen.

"Come on Ms. Boyd," He said, "Let me take you to the crime scene." She took Miles's hand and her bag and went with him to his car.


End file.
